1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary storage device connection method and associated device that allow connection of an unregistered auxiliary storage device to an information processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when connecting an auxiliary storage device to an information processor, the type and name of the auxiliary storage device are read to verify on the information processor side what type of auxiliary storage device is being connected. This prior art, however, has the following problems: Names of auxiliary storage devices are registered by the information processor, and an auxiliary storage device thus cannot be used if its name does not agree, even if its type agrees with a registered type.